


Bath Time

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Loki'd, Photo Shoots, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're staying out of the way while Tom's doing a photo shoot but during his break when you two are left alone his mischievous side makes an appearance... water gets everywhere much to his liking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this with the inspiration from the photo shoot Tom did when he was in the bath. If you haven't seen the pictures go look for them cause, oh damn, he's hot!

You're sitting in a windowsill, staying out of the way, you're momentarily distracted by the view outside before returning to the more delightful view of Tom during his photo shoot.

Tom is currently in a bath tub striking a rather thoughtful pose with a pair of sun glasses. He's absolutely soaking, his shirt is now see-through and you, along with every other pair of eyes in the room, can see more than a glimpse of his perfect chest underneath. You can't tell if he's wearing shorts or trousers that have been rolled up, either way his legs are shown off deliciously as he stretches out in that tub.

After the shots have been took his eyes fall on you and he laughs heartily.  
You smile back at him and get up off the windowsill. The photographers are busy packing away all their gear, you offer to help but they say it's fine, you can hang out with Tom while they go on their break.  
You smile and look back at Tom, his eyes are still fixed on you as he bites the end of his glasses thoughtfully. 

"What?" you ask him, moving closer to him, "Have I got something on my face?" you say, going cross-eyed as you look at your nose.

He laughs again and his eyes skim over you, "No, darling, I just.. like looking at you" he says, his voice lowering a little.

You try to control the blush in your cheeks as the photographers are still in the room.  
Tom grins when he notices your cheeks glow a bright pink colour.

He splashes the water round playfully, you look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on!" he says, smiling at you, "It's lovely and warm!" 

You back away from him and the tub slowly, "Why do I not believe you?" you ask.

"Ehehehehe" Tom laughs, his eyes flicker to the door that clicks shut as the photographers leave for their break before focusing back on you.

He smirks at you, slyly.

"I'm not getting in there, Tom" you say, backing up even more.

"Well," he says, sitting up in the tub, "If you won't come to the water, then the water will come to you!" 

"What?" you ask him, as if mishearing him, "Wait! NO!"

Tom stands up, scooping some water up in his large hands and chucking it at you. The water splashes you and soaks your top, making it slightly see-through.

"Woops" Tom says sarcastically, smirking a wicked smirk as you look back over at him.

"Oh, you are gonna get it now" you warn him, storming over to the tub as he sits back down.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he says, looking up at you, his eyes considerably darker than before.

Oh, he was gonna get it alright.

You walk slowly back over to him as seductively as you can, making sure to pull wet top down a little much to Tom's liking. His eyes widen as he watches you walk over to him and he sits up straighter.

You bend down in front of him, making sure he has a clear view of your wet shirt, you lean forward as if to kiss him and he leans closer to you to meet you half way.

You're not actually bending down to kiss him, and the fact that he thinks this is hilarious. You can't help but laugh and Tom looks up at you in confusion.  
You reach down and grab the bucket of water next to the tub and pour it all over him.  
You back away from him laughing as he wipes his face with his hands and blinks repeatedly.

"Darling!" he says, through his own laughter.

"What?" you ask him, moving back to sit on the windowsill as Tom runs his hands through his wet hair, "I told you you were gonna get it. You got it. What's the problem?" 

You can't help but break out into laughter at the annoyed look he's put on his face.

"You are one sly girl" he says, his voice lowering as he turns the tap on in the bath next to him. He stands up, still in the tub.

The water runs down his body, showing off the strong muscles of his arms, chest and legs. You're eyes are glued to him, so much so you don't even realise he's stepping out of the tub.

"My sweet mischievous girl" he seems to growl at you, he's started walking slowly towards you now, "My true love, my heart, my everything" 

You gulp at the way his eyes have significantly darkened as he glares at you.  
The corners of his lips turn up slightly as he smiles wickedly at you. He comes to a stop right in front of you.

"My queen" he murmurs, his hands slip over your hips and pull you slightly against his wet body. You gasp as you feel your clothes that were once dry, start to soak in the water from him.

"Tom" you moan as he leans in and presses his lips to your neck, you can feel the bristles of his beard against your skin, you love the roughness of it. The water has gotten rid of any cologne he had put on previously so all you can smell his him. Tom. Your Tom. And god does he smell divine.

You let your hands slide up his arms and grab his biceps as he pulls you closer to him.  
Tom kisses up to your ear and gently nips it before speaking.

"You have forgotten one thing, my love" he murmurs into your ear.

"And w-what is that?" you manage to say, gripping onto his arms.

Tom leans in even closer and chuckles softly by your ear, "I am the God of Mischief" he growls.

Your eyes widen as you realise how screwed you are.

Tom's arms round you tighten and he hauls you up off the ground before letting you fall rather ungracefully into the tub of water. There's so much water in the tub that you aren't hurt, but the water splashes everywhere and you are soaked from head to foot. 

"TOM!" you shout at him as you wipe the water from your face.

Tom's in a fit of laughter as he watches you turn the tap off so no more water goes into the tub and onto the floor.

"LOKI'D" he shouts through his laughter.

"OH! GOD DAMN IT TOM!" you shout, you can't help but laugh with him.

"You've just been Loki'd, darling!" he shouts. 

"And there I was thinking you were being all seducing and sexy!" you say, pulling yourself up to stand.

"Hey! I can be seducing and sexy!" he argues, smiling as he walks over to help you.

"Oh, believe me, I know" you say, quietly.

But Tom hears you.

He smiles down at you as you step out of the tub, "I'm sorry I got you wet, love" he says.

You can't help but burst out laughing in his face. When Tom realises why you are laughing he starts laughing too, blush rising in his cheeks.

"I wish you'd stop turning everything I say into an innuendo" he says, as your laughter dies down.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen" you say, squeezing your clothes to get some of the water out.

Tom goes to get some towels and passes you one.   
As you dry yourself the best you can with your wet clothes stuck to your body, you watch Tom as he wipes up all the water you guys splashed on the floor.  
You lean down next to him, your lips by his ear. Tom stops what he's doing immediately.

"I'm gonna get you back for that one, Mr Hiddleston" you murmur in his ear before standing back up and walking away from him, rather teasingly.

"I look forward to it already, Mrs Hiddleston" Tom says over his shoulder, a grin takes over his face as he tries to figure our what your revenge could be...


End file.
